Paper, fabric, cardboard and other thin, pliable webs may be used to form maps, calendars, business cards, brochures, and many other useful formats for conveying printed information. One problem with these information formats is the limited space available upon which information may be printed. To resolve this problem, the information may be printed using small type and images, making the object difficult to read. Alternatively, information may be left out, making the object incomplete and therefore less useful. Most commonly, however, the object is simply made larger to accommodate the desired amount of information. The object could be folded to temporarily reduce its size. For example, a map covering a large area may be printed on a very large sheet of paper which is folded to a smaller size for carrying and storage. Nonetheless, in order to use the map, it must be at least partially unfolded, expanding the map to an unwieldy size.
Another approach is to provide the information in book form. For example, a the entire area of a map may be broken up into pages which are then bound. In this manner, the map need never be expanded to an unwieldy size; however, the cost of the maps greatly increased due to the addition materials and processes required to bind the pages. Similarly, it may be desirable to include large amounts of information on product brochures, pocket calendars and even business cards. However, these items are less effective as marketing or advertising tools if they are large, bulky or unwieldy. Thus, these items often are provided in folded or bound "book" form, greatly increasing their production costs. Moreover, the multiple pages of such books may become dog-eared or torn as the pages are turned or if the book opens inadvertently during storage or transport, reducing the aesthetic appeal of the item or even obliterating valuable information.